


Star struck

by Kionalove



Series: Domination [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Issues, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Comfort Sex, Confusion, Cuddlefucking, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Lust, M/M, Mates, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Pain, Prostate Milking, Scared Tony Stark, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: A escaped hydra experiment goes out into the world looking for a mate. Not long after they find the avengers. What happens now?





	1. So eventful

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get this straight, i dont really know how to show the avengers personalities exactly so some things in the story about how they act might not be true. This is all coming from my imagination. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please read to the end, trust me it gets good.

Its been a ten days in total. Ever since I've escaped the world seemed much brighter. Very unlike my home. Here there is always people on the streets and people moving. But despite this i still cant seem to find what I'm looking for. The perfect person has yet to show up. I use my tentacles to climb up the wall of a building to get a better view of the humans below. They're all the same. I want a mate that is different from the rest, and i better do it fast. All the humans that can be made into mates are out in the open, i cant risk getting caught.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blows in my direction, enough for it make you stumble back. I turn my attention towards the source, and what i saw was breath taking. There stood not too far away from me was a green giant. He was muscular and had the eyes of the wildest beast on earth. Hence the chosen one. 

My body moved on its own instinctively, i pushed off the wall and grabbed onto his back and by the time i had gained back control i was being smashed into the wall. Although i didnt let go, well, that is until something bright and blue zapped me. I was thrown off and crashed through a window. Glass shards pricked at me, when ever i moved it felt like hell. 

I heard a thump on the floor. I quickly shook the shards out and looked up. There stood a metal suit, colored red, gold, and some parts blue. It raised its hands towards me, the blue growing brighter each passing second. When it fired i jumped out the way and tactically crushed the metal boot with my tentacles. I heard a crack, like a bone. I was confused when the supposedly robot curled on the floor gripping its crushed boot like it was in pain. When it hit me. Oh! There's a human inside! I swiftly curled a tentacle around his knee to prevent him from moving his leg too much. The human struggled, whats wrong? im just trying help you. But the human was having none of it. I used my other tentacles to hold them down. When i had a thought. I begin to take off the the metal peices from the waist down and riped off the clothing beneath. He was a potential mate. 

Well looks like i won't have to to starve after all.

Don't forget kudos!


	2. Mate!!!

**Tony POV**

I watched as the creature was inching closer towards my semi hard groin. I struggled but it all ended in vain as the tentacles held me firmly in place. I already told the others through the comm about the situation... this is turning into some weird ass hentai. 

I had to bite back a moan as the creature climbed over my groin and sat on top of it. My dick was engulfed fully by the creature as if it was made of slime. The feeling was almost unbearable, it felt as though something was swallowing around it at the same time a random burst of pleasure would come over me. Needless to say i was hard as a rock in no time. The whole time i was resisting, avoiding the temptation to give into the pleasure that wispered, 'just relax', unlike my mind my body surrendered completely over to the creature, there was a stready stream of pleasure that seemed to never end. After few minutes of this i came. But there was no rest, the creature wasnt finished, it was just getting started. 

The pleasure never ceased but increased. The tentacles lessened their hold just enough for me to be comfortable. Then a few more tentacles sprouted out and wrapped my broken leg tightly stopping all movement. One of them slithered towards my mouth tapping my chin as if asking for permission. At the time my mind was hazy. Fuck, i dont i think can even think straight. My entire body was limp and begging for more each time. Moans of pleasure escaped freely from my mouth before i could register it. So when a burst of pleasure rippled throughout my body i moaned like there was no tommarow. 

As i did a tentacle slipped into my mouth, it pushed against my protesting tongue and began its journey towards my stomach leaving a sweet substance on its way down. I couldnt breath, i tried with all my might to push the intruder back, anything at all but my body didnt move. My throat felt as though it was burning. My eyes shifted quickly in panic, tears running down my cheek. The lack of air left my head dizzy and my mind spiraling closer to completely empty as it got harder to think. All the while my pleasure was going off the charts.

**creature POV**

Good, he was distracted. I held him firmly as i explored his body. I gripped his balls and massaged them. While the rest my tentacles took off his suit. He wasnt going to need that. It wasnt long after that i found his ass hole. It was bright pink and tight like a virgin. I slipped in lubricating the whole way making sure to rub every nook and cranny. He swisting and turning and every now and then he'd cry out. When i pushed a curtain spot though he jerked his hips into me shaking. I slowly allowed air into him and tried again, i received a loud muffled moan. I pressed on it repeatedly which caused him to cum every 2 presses. Is that what humans call a prostate? In about 3 minutes later he was crying on the floor and shaking, eyes blown, begging me to stop. Meanwhile i was full. The first meal ive had in DAYS. I moved off and burst of cum came flying out and out onto the floor. 

**Tony POV**

When the creature moved i came just from the movment. God if the guys saw me now. As i was begining to drift off to sleep a feeling on my oversensitve dick kept me awake. The feeling increased as I realized what it was. There was a burning sensation that left me not in pain but left me frustrated. My dick was achingly hard and stood straight up despite it all. My body was having some sort of reaction to the loss of pleasure. He needed more pleasure. 

**creature POV**

I planned on leaving him there but the guilt prevented me. Was i really going to leave him here? My mind instantly said yes but part of my mind didnt want to. I looked back to see the man on his side clearly tuckered out but his body screaming for more. Once he groaned that was all i needed to convince me. I rolled him on his back and he obeyed instantly clearly desperate. Once i sat back on him he let out noise between a moan and a sigh of relief. He push his hand on my back and in a couple of seconds he dozed off. 

Besides whoever said i could only have one mate? Plus having more then one mate would create varieties in offspring. I inserted a very thin tentacle down and into his dick spread out, connecting with his veins. Meanwhile using another one except loaded with fertilized eggs to push pass his belly button and into him, about 100 or so. Those eggs isnt going to be fertilized for long though. From what i know having unfertilized eggs inside of you isnt exactly fun plus considering the fact that i wont be there all the time to make sure they are means hes going to have alot heat cycles. My mate soon began to pant and his body shivered with delight. The one in his belly button poured a liquid forming a small jelly like substance and in ploped in the eggs. The one his dick was rearranging the genetic code of his DNA to produce diferent types of drugs for his body. Last but not least his leg. To the best of my abilities i connected his bones together and stoped any internal bleeding. Finished. 

I withdrawled from mate and began to put back on his clothing and armor. As much I'd wish i could stay apparently i cant risk getting caught. I jumped from the window and into the blinding light.


	3. Hostage

** creature POV**

Its been a few days and I've figured out that mates name is Tony and that Stark Tower was his nest. After observing Tony the toll of being a mate had finally settled in. Durng the day he was quite, he would refuse to eat any food, locked himself in his room, and at night instead being in the lab he was in his room trying satisfy his aching cock which usually resulted in him hardly getting any sleep. But despite what i saw i couldn't help him, atleast not yet.

Also, during that time I've taken it upon myself to do research about the others that live in his nest. So far I've learned about their names, abilities, and personalities. They really are a unique bunch, just what I've been looking for. So i decided that I'll make all of them my mate. But there's a problem, whenever i enter the nest some voice in the walls keeps reporting me to the others. Thankfully i came up with a plan. A mission was coming up that included all of them excluding Tony and Bruce.

So on that night I slipped into Bruce's room knowing full well that i was already reported to Tony. I climbed on the bed taking a moment to look at his face. He looked so innocent in this form, he was sleeping peacefully. I moved under his shirt and rubbed his stomach with one tentacle while moving down to his pants. He made noise shifted onto his back but remained asleep. Slowly but steadily i wrapped around his soft cock, i could feel it pulsing. I wrapped his entire body in tentacles to restrain him if he woke up. One of them slithered into his mouth and carefully leaked out a type of milk that he sucked on harshly. Just like a starving baby.

I rubbed his cock slowly and he got hard. Letting go of his cock i sat on it. He shivered and woke up.

**Bruce POV**

I woke up to the strange feeling of pleasure on my cock. I moved the blanket and what i saw took me by surprise, There was a black almost see through blob with its tentacles wrapped around my body sitting on top of my crotch. My eyes were fixated on it as my heart picked up and i began to turn. I was half way through my transformation when the tentacles squeezed and it stopped. I panicked, both us were controlling at the same time. Hulk could feel what i felt. And despite my heart speeding up nothing changed. Hulk tried to move out of the grip but was firmly held down. I wanted to scream but kept sucking on the tentacle since it eased off the panic and was keeping hulk somewhat calm. I was shuddering in pleasure but hulk was fighting for control. The pleasure was only escalating and spread throught my body. A tentacle soon finds my ass but before i could protest it slipped in. My eyes widened, it felt as though a worm was inside of me. It kept poking the flesh until they pushed a place that made me to cum. My strength over my body faltered as i was forced to sit back and let hulk have a turn. Hulk seemed to have no regards for how he felt, he was thrusting like piston. My body quivered from the feeling. But when we came my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Hulk was in full control. I could only beg and sob as he moved faster every time he came, which only last 5 seconds before he came again. But despite this hulk wasnt satisfied, i could feel his lust growing like a forest fire. Time passes. I don't know how long this lasted, an hour? 2 hours? After a while my mind went blank only filled with the lust hulk was projecting into me. I stopped struggling and started thrusting along hulk, my fight vanished. You what they say, if you cant beat them join them. Soon darkness engulfed me and put me to sleep. This had to be a dream, right? Only time will tell.

Tony POV

My mind froze,still processing what Jarvis had just reported. "What?" My came in a yell. How in the world did that, that monster find this place and most of all was bruce ok?

I got up from seat with my armor, wasting no time getting to the bottom of this. Ever since that day it seemed to be a fight for will. The marjority of the time my head was up in the clouds, never focusing on one thing plus, My body didn't listen to me, making me aroused for hours, and my mind was just as bad, it prevented me from giving my body what it needs to survive, to the point where eating and drinking high in nutrients were out of the question. i came to realize that whatever that creature did to me needs to be stopped right away.

When i opened the door i couldnt belive what was in front of me. There laid in the middle of the dark room laid bruce, he was withering on the floor slightly green while thrusting at inhuman speeds. Towering over him was a slimy blob who had the color of pure darkness. With its tentacles it held bruce, moving at slow but dragged out movements. Only this time it was much bigger.

Its tentacles began slithering towards me staying low to the ground as if wary of my actions. My body and mind didn't want to pull away from the creature, quite the opposite acually but i knew once it happens there's no going back. Besides, my attention right now is on Bruce.

Quickly i raised my hand and shot the mass. It let out a loud shriek and shrunk down to the size it was before when i first saw it and crawled to the corner, on guard, leaving Bruce on the bed naked and conscious.

Bruces body trembled nonstop, he turned to his side eyes closed and had a word wanted to say but couldn't quite say it. "Bruce, come on buddy." I said, not wanting to spare a single second more in the room with that thing. Though when i knelt down bruces hands instantly halted my movements while his feet pushed him further away from me. His breathing was erratic and he was swallowing alot.

Some of whatever he was swallowing dribbled down his chin, it was a slime pink substance that smelled slightly like baked goods. I darted my hand, grabbing his chin to take a closer look. "Bruce, can you open your mouth for me?" I asked kindly and he did so, the pink slime was on every surface on his mouth, it poured slowly down his throat to which he swallowed constantly. I had to get him something to drink but in the mean time I have to get rid that creature.


	4. Trapped

I poked at the invisible walls containing me. Lights were on full blast, blinding me slightly. Through the glare I could vaguely make out Tony and Bruce. From what I could tell they were talking, Bruce was curled under a thick blanket and had a hand wrapped around a yellow mug. He drank wantonly and looked sickly pale which, i had to admit, wasn't because of me. I swear he was already like that. Tony sat beside him on the marble counter, holding him close with one arm around his shoulders.

After a moment they stood up. Bruce, as expected, could hardly hold his own and almost fell to his knees. Strangely enough Tony didn't let go, from what i had observed Tony had closed himself off. Disappearing within crowds, hiding behind a mask of 'I'm fine'. Tony avoided physical touch like It'd be the end of the world if he allowed even that much.

Perhaps, i had something do with it. A swell of emotion erupted from deep within me. If I can get these two together why not the others? I jumped up in a excitement only to realize that I was still trapped. When I made impact with the walls the container shifted. It was past the edge of the table just enough so there was a small passage at the bottom leading to the tiled floor. Carefully squeezed my way through and with a pop I was free.

From there everyhting went still, after all, it's not like i went unnoticed. Their eyes dart toward me. The two men stared, their gaze locked in hard. Bruce inhaled sharply pressing Tony, likewise for Tony. Instantly I crawled over towards them and let my instincts lung forward. They raced for the door but as I grew in size it was obvious that they weren't going to make I outside the door.

Like a wave I engulfed them both, feeling slightly more full. Both thrashed around inside. But soon after realizing they won't be able to leave no matter the circumstance they slowed their motions. I pressed my self to Tonys lips, beckoning for the connection we had made that one time but he just wasn't having it. He cranes his head to the side ('Cause we both know even if he were to try to move away he wouldn't be able to do so.) While Bruce hesitantly leans into the touch, I could feel the uncertainty radiate from him as he parts his lips. Gently i wiggle a tentacle into his mouth only to rub against his soft palate (inside of cheek).

I add another and another before his mouth was filled to the brim with them, I explored and caressed at the same time easing my way down his throat to the point immediate danger was the last thought he could've had. By the time I reached the back of his throat he was lax in my grip, gleaming brown eyes completely closed, and a small hum is emitted from him.

 _God damn, Bruce,_ Tony spoke. Well, not exactly spoke out more like thought.

They stared at eachother, wildly.  _Tony?_ The physicist thought. Apparently Tony had forgotten to think and opened his mouth inside. I squirmed into his mouth forcefully and as a result he began to thrash once again. He tried to pry to get a grip on the tentacle but his hand just passed through it. I stilled his motions with little force, pressing more and more into his mouth until just like Bruce, he was filled to the brim. Tony just had to understand that he needs to trust me, be a less aggressive and more submissive.

Bruce was snapped of his daze and started gaging around the long thick tentacle I had curled in his stomach pulsing out milk for him to gain some type of nourishment.  _Stop that, let him go._ Bruce demanded but his resolved quickly ended when I had 'innocently rubbed into against his penis. A small pur of contentment escaped me and they reacted quite well. Bruce arched into the grasp of the tentacles, pushing them even more into his mouth while Tony slowly began to buck allowing the tentacles to make their journey down his throat. 

 This distraction is just what I needed.


	5. Mainly Love

After a firm tug on his clothes they were stripped away from his body. A tentacle slithered up Tonys leg leaving a slimy trail in its wake until pressing against his balls. A whimper escaped him as they gently curled around them, rubbing that one spot that made his head spin in a euphoria.

His dick stood straight, already precome was begining to drip from the head. Now was my chance. Slowly another tentacle, only much thinner and much more slimy than the first. Slid up his leg, they curled around his dick and tightened slightly. With unpresedented force they dived down and into what was known as the distal urethra. Tony was definitely aware and I knew i didn't have much time to be easing him into the splurge of pleasure. He was just going to have to deal with it.

A muffled moan escaped him drawing the attention of Bruce. But Bruce was easily distracted. His stomach was slightly bloated and he had his hands gripped on large tentacle. Despite my attempts at pulling out Bruce refused to let go, he suckled as if this would be his last meal. I guess in a way it was true. Although, Bruce wasn't only bloated.

Just like Tony he had a tentacle down his urethra, carefully speeding up their movements in time with each rise in noise. The difference was that he had accepted it. Besides, it wasn't like he could fight back anyway, with the fact that I was plenty more stronger than him and the green beast, which I assumed was a whole other entity, partially twitched him into the hold. Once the tentacle reached Tony testis I poked and prodded for the eggs, and much to my horror they were . .  .  **solid.**

Regardless of the trillions amount of sperm surrounding them they were as hard as bricks! I don't understand, was it because of lack of nutrients? Or maybe. . . Haistly I gathered the hardened eggs and pulled away; gradually Tonys muffled moans turned into a literal scream. Tonys dick was a deep shade of red and was one tug away from coming. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the obsession for release began to well up. Tonys voice turned gruff, straining against the tentacles holding him down. On the count of three I pulled out. One, two, three. . !

Hot spurts of cum launches against the tentacles, his hands curled into mean fists as his mouth is left gaping wide with shock. And instantly he falls unconscious. Gently I maneuver him deeper, where Bruce couldn't see him but close enough. Now onto Bruce, first I need to remove the tentacle.

As kindly as i could tried and pried though he didn't give. It was like he was obsessed! Losing patience I yanked back, wrapping him snuggly as to try to sooth him but to no avail. His breathing turned labored and his his eyes fluttered to a close. I could feel his heart hammer against his chest like an echo of drums in a hallway. It was obvious he was attempting to speak but each word ended in a moan and groan.  _I need,_ he began to think. Bruce roiled his hips into the mass of tentacles, his head hanged back as his hands began to search for purchase.

Well, that's new.


	6. Trouble over triumph

Oh bruce, so submissive but insistent all the same. 

What is this, the thirtieth time I've had to jerk him off? Gradually I shrunk, settling the two heated body's on the couch loosely. Tonys eyes were lided, pupils dialated and his lax hand was gripped into the firm grip of the physicist, with just the hint of a furrow. Lovingly I patted Bruce's thigh although when I went to do the same to Tony his breathing turned labored, eyes widening in the process. 

Ok, we still a long way to go. Maybe if I looked more like him he'd accept me more. I sat on tonys lap, being sure to stir clear of his semihard genitals, even so his breathing wavered once more. His eyes wondered upon me and I could tell, if he wasn't either too scared or too tired he would be shifting non-stop. I was still for a moment, much to Tonys delight.

~~But he was quick to miss the horrors that proceeded.~~

* * *

 Tony

Lazily I gazed at the pitch inactive blob, seeming to be in deep thought. Despite the lack of facial features and structure in their "body", somehow I was sure that the creature was definitely thinking.

Soon after my eyes were fixated on Bruce's calm face. Although it was true that Bruce was a small man with insecurities, reserved and kind, the distant one amongst the team, it's like none of that existed! Did he play usme? I could feel my chest beat, echoing my own emotions. That even the vibrating and a strange ache coursing through me wouldn't dim my assault. 

Well, until **BZZT!** The sensation of a trickling fire pulsed around my heart, easing it's way to the rest of my body. Oh God, please tell me that was just in my head, I peered down, hands shaking at the mere sight.  **Arc reactor. . . Pulled. . . Creature. . . Inside.** Was the only words my mind could use to describe it and I wouldn't allow that go any longer. The black bubbly mess quickly sunk deeper, curling past the silver walls of the reactor. Hesitantly I dived my hand after them, pawing at them, and in a fit the creatures tentacles grabbed my wrists, pushing me away while a third one was reaching out to block it's entrance with the rest of the reactor. After a long wheeze I could just vaguely make out whether or not my fists curled, musles bulged, or face scrunch up with perspiration anymore.  _Why,_ I began to think.  _Why are they doing this **Fuck, I don't get it.**_

* * *

 

3rd POV

Tonys weakening hand began to shake while his eyes lids lulled back and forth. At this point it was obvious how Bruce had gotten so pale, 'cause Tony was now following suit. His brows furrowed making it evident just how much he has aged. Simply stating his perception of time turned crooked would be an understatement. But vividly describing how a wet tear from an insecure scientist stopped it all would be over endorsement. 

Petrified eyes laid shakingly on the display as heart achingly dread was drapped over his face; like a child shivering from the cold on a railroad track, watching the train come dash towards them with ill intent, just waiting to end it all. The tentacle, with a lingering graceful movement, slipped from away from Tonys loose wrist leaving it to fall to his lap while it stretched to hover over Bruce's face. Bruce could only hope that his words would touch the creature, that they'd make a difference. 

**But how could he make difference if he didn't _speak_?**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment?


End file.
